wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Coarmas Scriptures
Origins: The Coar'mas Scriptures are a series of four tomes that were stolen by Lacryma from the Cathedral of Light early in 25 ADP. They should not be confused with the Templar Codex or writings of Vladius Coarmastus called the "Purity Pages" which are a completely separate set of writings. The four books of the Coar'mas Scriptures contain many secrets dealing with the Silver Hand, the Forgotten Shadow, and the Light. They also include a series of papers called the "Forgotten Texts" but these documents have more recently been reclassified as they were proven to be false documents created expressly to conceal the truth. It is generally believed that Lacryma named the four books as the Coar'mas Scriptures based upon her belief that Vladius Coarmastus was not simply a human, but was influenced by other forces to corrupt the tenets of the Cathedral of Light. While many Blood Elves have been critical of Lacryma's study into the nature of human religion, Lacryma is convinced that such a study is completely nessecary since the High Elves were among the first beings on Azeroth to practice the Holy Light. Lacryma's personal writings tend to put forth the belief that while the High Elves might of been some of the first to discover the Holy Light, the message was most definitely corrupted when given to humans (much like Magic itself). Lacryma's writings hypothesize that Coar'mastus may of been a Dreadlord, or worse a agent of the Black Empire which had a hand in the destruction of the Night Elven City at Aru'Talis. Why else would the Night Elves outlaw the existence of male Priests for well over ten-thousand years, and turn to a nocturnal and lunar oriented faith unless there was some form of interference or ancient cataclysm now forgotten? Book I: Creed and Countenance The first book of the Coar'mas Scriptures, is a fairly straight forward document that would not be out of place in the Scarlet Monastery. It discusses the nature of how one might serve the Light, and places an extreme emphasis on the power of the Church over the rule of mortal man. It can be inferred that Archbishop Benedictus was using this tome heavily when he led a coup and briefly claimed leadership of Stormwind from the Regent, Bolvar Fordragon in 25 ADP. Book II: The Sacrifice and the Fall This book contains several Vry'kul legends, and in particular tales of a hero named Tyr. These books generally counter the message of the First Book and lead one to believe that the book was written by an author who saw an Inquisition or a forced conversion of many of the early humans (possibly the Azotha) to the Holy Light. There are several citations by Lacryma in the book that inquire into the nature of the Runestones, and the hanging stones of Arathi Highlands. One hypothesis is that the Runestones and the Stone Dolmens of Arathi tapped into similar telluric currents and may of been inspired by Titan magic. The fact that these structures ceased to be built around the time of the Church of Light's formation tends to lead one to believe, when factored with other local legends that the Church may of had a reason to purge and hunt "Harvest Witches". Lacryma's final conclusion is that because the Runestones and Hanging Stones both show a similar power, namely the shielding of the mind from abyssal whispers, (and in the case of Arathi the chaining of Princess Myzrael) perhaps the early Church of Light was created by the Old Gods for the express purpose of concealing the truth behind the events concerning Tyr's fate, and also to hunt down and destroy those who might possess the power to fight them. Namely early neolithic human shamans. Book III: Tome of the Blazing Dawn'''' The Tome of the Blazing Dawn appears to of been written in the age of King Thoradin. Lacryma named the book after the order which Rhaze Nathelyn created to combat the Templar threat in 25 ADP. The contents of the book are both alarming and disconcerting. Within it one can find the rites and rituals which it is believed that Grimhurst used to "hallow" a mortal and transform them into an Immortalis. An Immortalis is essentially a demi-god that has ascended to a new plane of existence somewhere in the realms of the Light. Much like the Titans they appear to have a very logical and icy law like demeanor and are more than willing to destroy anything that they deem to be corrupt. They are different than the Naaru however in that they have no compassion or respect for anything save the destruction of all things shadow, and the uplifting of the Holy Light. Lacryma's notes on the matter seem to indicate that when one brushes past the zeal and pomp of the Earthen Priest, it quickly becomes apparent that this sort of ascension is very similar to the one that Cho'gall and the Twilight's Hammer practiced. A copy of the works of Grimhurst are included in the final pages of the document to provide further reference, along with annotations by Lacryma that state simply: "In the darkness, there is no light. No good. No evil. You can lose your way. Yet if one cleaves to the Light too much, '''they must be equally wary lest they be blinded'. In both cases you can no longer see what is before you. The eyes are sacred, so take a care in what direction you walk." '' Book IV: Legacy of the Void The last book is also the one that predictably exists outside the holy triune that the Cathedral of Light claims to exist, and is woefully incomplete. The fourth book in the series, is less a historical book and more of an ad-hoc patchwork of documents pieced together by Lacryma. While many segments have historical accuracy; other parts of it read as a mad ramble or conspiracy theory. The most redeeming and damning segments of it tend to show precisely why Lacryma turned from the Cathedral of Light however, for there appears to be a passage in Aesir that speaks of a necessity for darkness and light to exist in balance. Also contained within the book are an incomplete copies of the findings of Bishop Natalie Seline. Ancient records of darkness, a battle in Tirisfal, and a tainted unsettling presence are alluded to as well as a set of instructions on the creation of Bloodstone Crystals. The final segment speaks of the process of the Immortalis is also mentioned along with a cryptic statement that "blood is blood" regardless of where it comes from. Lacryma's notes hypothesize that it may be possible to destroy an Immortalis, but the requirement of such a thing would require an equal countervailing force to erase the Lightsworn entity from creation. It is likely that this book provided much of the instruction behind her Crystal-forging techniques, which were used to weaken and defeat Apophan and Skarszalis. Lacryma also ponders on whether the Old Gods are not a primal force, the same as the Elemental Lords. Until a true copy of the book may be found, this tome remains an incomplete work. Credits: The name Coar'mas is a corruption of the name '''Coar'mastus. Coar'mastus was created by the Caelestis-Templares of Silver Hand Server in 2005, as was the Dark Caste. '''Name used with permission from Denetus, creator of the Caelestis-Templares. '' ''Before the move from Silver Hand to Wyrmrest Accord; Lacryma, Maevyn (Maevhyn) and the Templares fought bitterly during the Vanilla Era of WoW, '''and that may as a consequence tell people just how "old" this story is.' '' Category:2015 Category:Stories